Out Here in the Middle of the Night
by Meadow Wood
Summary: Real friendship isn't when you come to comfort a friend. It's when you come to comfort a friend in the middle of the night in your car while a storm is brewing and you're still half asleep. Pokeshipping.


**Out Here in the Middle of the Night**

* * *

Meadow Wood

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

**"Misty!" **

Misty Waterflower ignored the deep voice of the young man behind her, her throat constricted and her eyes burning. She rushed past the collisions of people around her, her mind whirring and her world spinning as oblivious jazz music played in the background, couples dancing into the night. Her stomach twisted. Her heart hurt.

She needed to get out of there.

She hastily stumbled past clusters of friends, pushing past the fancy tables and glowing candles. Her dress, silk and satin combined into an attire of mermaid scales of green and blue scraped off a chair, ripping a hole at the bottom. She ceased to care, continuing to run.

Her red hair, so prescicely curled, stuck to her sweaty forehead. It felt thick and voluminous, so unlike her usual soft waves. With a firm run through her hair with her fingers, she tried to get rid of the ringlets.

Glancing behind her shoulder, she saw he had stopped following her, calling her name. She knew she should be relieved, but all that welled up inside of her was disappointment. He didn't even care enough to soothe her anymore?

Bursting through the doors of the jazz restaurant located on the beachside on the Cerulean Cape, Misty tumbled out into the fresh air. She inhaled the salt and sea, spreading her arms out wide and feeling the corners of her aquamarine eyes fill. She hated herself for feeling so unhappy from a single man.

Kicking off her dark, sparkling silver heels, she relieved her aching feet onto the smooth sand. Her feet were red and sore, and she cursed herself for wasting money on a size too small for her. Outside, away from the music and crowd, she could distinctly hear the chirping of birds and the crashing of the ocean. The trees swayed with the wind, a silent, better music ringing through her ears.

"I hate you." she mumbled to herself, her voice shaking and quivering. With hesitant steps, she walked closer to the ocean and further away from the jazz restaurant and him. She didn't need him.

The ocean wind compelled her to come even closer, making her shiver and rub her arms close together. She walked forward, to the point where the ocean waves that reached the shore swept to her ankles. Delight spread through her.

She was where she belonged.

With a loud shudder, she released the pent up emotions held inside of her. Tears streamed down her face, dripping salt in her mouth. Her red hair tangled and knotted from the breeze, touching her nose and ears. Her hunched shoulders shook as she let out a wretched sob, crying by herself on the oceanside. Her mascara trickled down her face, black oozing down her cheeks as her knees buckled. Everything hurt.

"H-how could he..." she gasped, tears still pouring down her face, steady and not coming to a stop. She trembled all over. "After...everything...he said..."

Crying, Misty looked through blurred eyes at the ocean and the dark clouds swirling in the indigo sky. It was nearly midnight. She needed someone to pick her up, as she was definitely not going to go home with him tonight.

Fumbling, she opened her denim purse and unlocked the silver buckle. She took her phone out, and her fingers quavered as she dialed a number.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Misty closed her eyes, the under parts of them stinging from crying so much. She adjusted the phone to her ear.

_Please pick up. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_Please, please, oh god, please pick up. _

_Beep. Beep. Bee-_

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered from the other end, sounding pretty annoyed that he'd been awakened in the middle of the night.

"Ash." Misty whispered, another tear escaping down her cheek. "W-were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. Is this Misty?" he said. "That you, Mist?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh man, you sound upset. You okay?"

"Yes. I'm..no, I'm not. But that's not the point." Misty assured him quickly, wiping a stray tear with her free hand. Her cheeks were stained red. "I need you to pick me up."

"Uh, where?"

"Cerulean Cape, near that Jazz restaurant. You'll see me."

"Oka- Cerulean Cape? Isn't that like some really nice dating place?" he chuckled. "Don't tell me you've got a man now Misty."

He sounded so carefree, but Misty had known him too long. She could hear the hurt in his voice, no matter how miniscule it seemed. She let out a watery laugh. "No. Just a date. A date gone wrong."

His tone immediately changed to concern. "What happened? Who's the guy anyways? Want me to beat him up?"

"No, dammit." she coughed, red hair sticking to the sides of her face. She wrung her jangle of bracelets, cold and wrecked. "Just come pick me up. I wanna go home."

"Alright Misty. Whatever you say." he said seriously, voice laced with anger and concern.

With a final goodbye, he hung up, promising to be there in five to ten minutes. Misty curled her fingers tightly around the cell device, choking on her tears. "I hate him." she shouted to the ocean, her face red and blotchy from crying, even more exaggerated from her destroyed blush. She felt like screaming, punching and then just dying.

It was chaotic how the night had started off so perfectly and ended in her a mess of tears and ruined make up, while he just tried not to feel guilty as he broke her heart to pieces.

"Why?" she cried out, kicking at the ocean and crying in hysterics. Her heart pounded against her chest, an emotional pain running through her body. She not only felt humiliated, destroyed and heart broken, but it seemed her strong front and independence had been smashed as well. By one man.

_Castiello Perdon. _

Misty never thought she would be one to go for the spanish type, but Castiello was a romantic, cute, silly boy that literally made her melt on the inside. He treated her with care and gentleness, promising her lots of sweet things and dutifully keeping them. Even as just friends, she noticed how easily they hit off, and his personality, so strong and stubborn reminded her adamantly of Ash. It always seemed she was falling for those dense ones.

When they started dating, it had been miracle after miracle. They were the perfect couple. Everyone would stare in amazement, hoping that they could have a relationship just like that. Misty had been happy with Castiello, so happy that she thought they were going to get married, or engaged young. Especially when Castiello said he had something important to tell her tonight.

She had not expected a break up.

It wasn't that he had been rude or obnoxious about it. He had explained that he cared about her but fancied another women, going by the name Isabella. He had just recently got these feelings figured out, and thought she should know.

"Why?" Misty shivered, tears steadily rolling down her cheeks. She felt like everything was falling apart. "Castiello...I thought...I thought you said you loved me."

_Now I'm talking to myself...first sign of being insane..._Misty laughed without humor, picking up a shell and chucking it far with all her might. Her dress blew around from the wind and she snorted at how expensive it was and how much she had done to impress Castiello.

With a strangled sob escaping her once again, she crossed her arms to resist the chill of the sea.

"Mist!"

Ash's voice roared over the ocean as Misty heard him padding behind her. Hastily, she rubbed away her tears and pressed her lips into a thin line. Thank god he was here. Now, she could go home and fall asleep. Straightening herself and gaining her composure, she turned around and forced a petite smile.

"Hi Ash." she gave a little wave, watching his black hair whip around as he caught upto her.

"Misty!" he exclaimed, running up beside her. He was no longer the little boy with dirty cheeks and a toothy smile. He was taller, leaner and had a sharper face, although his boyish features still remained. Car keys dangled in his hands. "Sorry if I took too long," he said in a rush. "It took awhile for me to get dressed and Mom kept making sure I was all prepared to go out in the middle of the night and my car wouldn't start and..."

"It's okay. It was like, in five minutes." Misty said softly, not really paying attention to his blathering. She just wanted to curl up in her bed at home and sob herself to sleep.

Glancing past him, she saw his sleek navy car on the gravelly road. _Good, now we can get in his car and drive home and I can rest my soul in peace..._

Ash had other plans, however.

"So Misty," he said, taking in her appearance. He winced; red hair ruffled, eyes streaked with a mixture of eyeliner and tears, and puffy pink cheeks. "You...you were crying."

"Uh, not really." Misty said quickly.

Ash gave her a look.

"Just a little." she sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Her head throbbed.

"You look horrible." he noted.

"Thanks." Misty replied sarcastically, exhaling loudly. She turned properly to face him. "Can we just go home?"

"Wha- wait, wait, wait." Ash held up his hands, shaking his head furiously. "Are ya serious? First, tell me what happened so I can beat the crap out of this guy."

"_Nothing _happened."

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that."

"Coulda fooled me."

Ash glared at her, but wasn't actually feeling very angry. With a sigh, he touched her arm very carefully. "Misty. Please tell me what's got you crying. I'm your best friend."

"So?" Misty mumbled, playing with her fingers. Her mouth wobbled as she spoke, minutes away from bursting into tears.

"So, we tell each other everything!" Ash said in bewilderment, despising how weak and vulnerable Misty was behaving. She was strong and fiery, and whoever this guy was was going to get it bad for making Misty so upset.

She sniffed, dragging her purse over her wrist. "It's just my boyfriend broke up with me." she laughed weakly. "I'm just being a stupid lovesick girl, crying over a random guy who I thought loved me."

"You..." Ash was stunned, and the shock in his brown eyes showed it clearly. He stepped forward, and could smell the perfume from her outing. He cringed. She smelled best when she used her natural strawberry shampoo and pineapple bodywash. "...have a _boyfriend_?"

"Yes, god." Misty said, taken aback. More tears flowed from her eyes, and she wondered if they would ever stop. The lamposts from the distance flickered and she heard the cries of a storm brewing in the sky. "What?" she challenged, getting into his face. "You don't think I could get a boyfriend?"

Ash nervously stepped back, scratching the top of his head. "No, not at all." _An angry Misty is a mallet Misty..._ "I just...he broke up with _you._" he said, cocking his head adorably. "I mean, it shoulda been the other way around, that jerk."

"You don't even know him." Misty said, her lipstick smeared. The sea was creating larger waves now, and the red-head was sure she heard faint thunder approaching. "...and I don't want to have this talk right now. I want to go home."

"Why?" Ash asked carefully, reaching over and pushing a curly lock of orange hair aside from her face. He felt a tingle run through his body. God, her hair was soft.

"...because, this is ridiculous. My freakin' boyfriend just broke up with me, I wanna go home, it looks like it's gunna rain...and...we're _out here in the middle of the night, _you moron."

"But..." Ash stepped back, hurt showing on his face. He lowered his tone. "I just want to help."

Misty's face softened, and she reached a hand out to touch his shoulder just as thunder crackled in the sky. "I know Ash, but I really, _really _don't wanna talk about it. Don't you understand?" her voice shook violently, still on the verge of tears.

"No." he whispered back, confused. He didn't understand why Misty wouldn't tell him. He was used to telling everything to everyone, openly, freely and proudly. He closed his eyes. "...but, I won't pester you anymore...if that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

Ash sighed, stretching his arms above his head and yawning loudly. "Alright, well, if you say you'll be okay..." he gave her a lazy smile and twirled his keys around his fingers. "Lets get in the car, shall we?"

"First stop, the Cerulean City Gym." Misty said in relief and expaseration.

. . .

"So, how have you been lately?" Ash tried to strike up a conversation as they drove down the lonely road of Cerulean City. Rain clattered against the window, so vibrant like a blizzard of water. The smell of strawberries and chocolate filled Ash's car, thanks to the scent candle hanging above the mirror.

"Good."

"I see." Ash sighed, leaning his head back and veering a turn. Misty was being stubbornly one-worded, not bothering to inform or start a discussion or even an argument with him. He felt ignored and unimportant.

He glanced at her. Her cheeks were stained of tears, her eyes still watery and her lips pursed in a straight, unhappy line. He clenched his hand tighter around the steering wheel, wanting to defiantly kill the man who made her feel this way. "Please tell me who hurt you." Ash said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need to." Misty said. "...and besides, even if I did, you don't need to get so mad about it."

"...and why not?" Ash pressed, eyes still firmly on the road. The rain was slowing to a drizzle. "He hurt _you_, my best friend of all time, and you don't expect me to be angry at him about it?"

"Yes, I don't expect you to be!" Misty said, frustrated. "He's a nice guy..."

"Right."

Misty's voice quieted. "He is, actually. He was really apologetic about the whole thing. It's not his fault his stupid heart likes another girl now."

Ash snapped his fingers. "Aha! So he's a player. I knew it."

"No," Misty moaned. "He's not a player. He's not a cheater. He's just a normal guy who just _happens _to love Isabella and not me."

"Who's Isabella?"

"I don't freaking know!" Misty said. "She's some Spanish girl, I bet."

The corners of Ash's mouth lifted and he gave a little smirk. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

Misty huffed. "I thought you're supposed to help."

"I thought you didn't wanna talk about it." Ash challenged back, eyes glinting. "...but you've pretty much spilled the whole story to me."

Misty sucked in her breath, straightening herself. He was right, she knew. Of course, she would never admit to that. "No, there's much more to it." she lied easily, staring out the window and the pattering rain. "You don't know the half of it yet."

Ash just chuckled. "Yeah, right Misty. You can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." she said, clenching her teeth. He was being a real pain in the ass at the moment. With a scowl, she turned back to the face the tinted windows, watching as the wind blasted and gray, swirly clouds floated through the sky like a tornado. A lump formed in her throat. Castiello loved the rain just like she did, and she now recalled how they had jumped outside one evening, and decided to do their first kiss in the rain. It had been romantic, just like in the movies.

It was funny.

Everything had seemed too real. It had seemed like true love. So _much. _Everything they did together and the secrets they shared - anyone would think they would live together forever, happy and in bliss.

Before, Misty had never understood those people who said they fell in and out of love. It seemed stupid. Didn't you just fall in love once and forever? But this...this proved it.

Misty knew Castiello had loved her. He wasn't a bad guy. He was honest. Kind. Loving.

He just wasn't hers anymore.

"Misty?" Ash interrupted her, looking worried. "Why're you crying again?"

With a hidden sob, Misty realized tears were slipping down her pale cheeks once again, and she pressed her face up against the window, not wanting to have to deal with Ash's silly humor at the moment. She closed her eyes tight, her slightly open mouth quavering. "I'm crying..." she mumbled. "...because my boyfriend just broke up with me. Is that not reason enough?"

Ash winced at her harsh tone, turning back to face the front. He squinted, watching the rain swish and pound against the pavement. He exhaled loudly. He wasn't really hurt. Misty was his best friend, and when she wasn't depressed and angry, she appreciated him and they had a lot of fun.

Besides, wasn't this the kind of things you did with best friends?

Come in their time of need, even though they give nothing back.

Even though they aren't appreciating you at all.

Even though they seem to want to be alone.

Wasn't that what _real _friendship was?

They were best friends, which was why he came all the way here from Pallet, tired and groggy, and even though he was unwanted right now, he had came for her.

He had came.

He had came for _her._

_Out here in the middle of the night._

* * *

**Okay, first, before you guys say I have no life, which I SO do, I want to say the reason why these one-shots are coming so quick is I previously wrote them out and am publishing them now. **

**Next, I didn't particularly like the ending, but I just couldn't see an ending for this, so I sort of just decided to end it there. I'm not a fan of this one-shot but...oooh well. **

**Um..next...the stories like Alphabet Challenge and TJOL are STILL GOING, just going to be updated whenever I can...**

**And, HAPPY WRITING! **


End file.
